YouTube Age Trilogy
TomandJerryFan360's spoof of "Ice Age Trilogy". Cast: * Manny - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sid - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Diego - Scooby-Doo * Scrat - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Roshan - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Soto - Steele (Balto) * Zeke - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Oscar - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Lenny - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Carl and Frank - Arry and Bert (Thomas and Friends) * Nadia - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Dab the Dodo - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Dodos - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Runar - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Jennifer and Rachel - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) and Alex (Madagascar) * Tribles - Ants (A Bug's Life) * Prehistoric Animals - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) * Sylvia - Jewel (Rio) * Ellie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Crash and Eddie - Wallace and Gromit * Fast Tony - Hamm (Toy Story) * Lady Sloth - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stu - Ramese (The Prince of Egypt) * The Lone Gunslinger - Iago (Aladdin) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Hans (Frozen) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Cholly - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Female Ox - Swayer (Cats Don't Dance) * Male Ox - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Shovelmouth - Maui (Moana) * Ashley - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Fabio - King Julian (Madagascar) * Mini-Sloths - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Mammoths - Lions (The Lion King) * Vultures - Marmosets (Rio) * Piranhas - Foosas (Madagascar) * Buck - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Infant Peaches - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Rudy - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Momma Dino - Nessie (The Ballad of Nessie) * Egbert, Shelly and Yoko - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins), Skippy (Goldie & Bear) and Crackle (Sofia the First) * Scratte - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gazelle - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Johnny - Fear (Inside Out) * Johnny's Mom - Jenny (Free Birds) * Madison - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Madison's Mom - Mittens (Bolt) * Teenage Peaches - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ethan - Timon (The Lion King) * Shira - Amber (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Captain Gutt - Scar (The Lion King) * Granny Smith - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Louis - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Flynn - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Squint - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Raz - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Gupta - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Silas - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Boris - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Sid's Family - Flynn Rider (Tangled), Kangra (Winnie the Pooh), Tantor (Tarzan) and Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Sid's Siren - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Granny's Siren - Allstar Seaworthy (Snorks) * Captain Gutt's Siren - Jane Darling (Return To Neverland) * Steffie - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Katie - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Meghan - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Giant Crab - Jumba (Lilo & Stich) * Rats - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Narwhals - Bears (Brother Bear) * Hyraxes - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Sirens - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) * Precious - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Sliding Deer - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Beaver Turtle Child - Elliot (Open Season) * Baby Bird - Melman (Madagascar) * Ariscratle - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Julian - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Brooke - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shangri Llama - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Gavin, Gertie and Roger - John Smith (Pocahontas), Anna (Frozen) and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Freaky Bobby - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Francine - Smurfette Smurf (The Smurfs) * Teddy - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Neil DeBuck Weasel - Mr. Growbag (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Misty - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Pythagorus Buck - Russell (Up) * Robo Buck - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Andrew Aardvark - Maui (Moana) * Lily Start - Lilo (Lilo & Stich) * Mariachi Band - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company), Jafar (Aladdin) and Rafiki (The Lion King) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Blue Sky Studios Movies Category:Ice Age movie spoof